Dragon Emperium
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: Tai Lung is alive, and now he's even more angry than before. But now he also wants to discover his birthplace, it turns out that the snow leopards village is ruled by a mean dragon lord, Huo Long. Will Tai Lung rescue his village or will he ignore it all?
1. Blind Hatred

**Since I love Kung Fu Panda, and loved Tai Lung even more, I couldn't just accept the fact that he dies!**

**This idea is quite longer than more of my ideas, so I've got a lot of planning on this one as well.**

**I'm sorry for uploading so much lately, I'm just in a very good writing-mood xD**

**Kung Fu Panda and Tai Lung doesn't belong to me, duh o.O**

**Enjoy and R&R please!**

- - - - -

Tai Lung was shaken; the Wuxi-fingerhold didn't kill him, it just blew him miles away from the Valley of Peace, he was still alive.

He recognized the place; this was where he fought The Furious Five, his master's best warriors by now. The Hanging Bridges of a Thousand Steps, those were the bridges separating the warmer part of China, with the colder part, where the Chour-Gom prison was, the place he had been locked up in for 20 years.

He couldn't believe he was alive, he knew just as well as any other Kung Fu master, that the Wuxi-fingerhold were deadly, master Wuxi did create this fingerhold to kill with didn't he?

Tai Lung fought his way back on his feet; he was hurt badly like never before. He felt dizzy, even breathing gave him trouble, he figured that he was only lucky to have survived that much power, and a fall from the Valley of Peace to here, out in nowhere.

He breathed deeply, while looking around. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't find the strength for even something that simple, also he didn't want to cause any attention, then again how would anyone be able to hear him out in this wilderness anyways?

**

_Guess I should move forward, but where to?_

_Now that the scroll didn't mean anything at all, and I couldn't even stand up against a fat panda, I should go somewhere else shouldn't I?_

_But where to? I've never had a real home, except for the Jade-palace. I might as well find myself a home._

He thought, while starting to walk out on the bridges, he knew he could go to other places than to the Chour-Gom prison by following the bridges, on half way to the prison, the way split in two, one way to the prison, and another way to... Tai Lung didn't know, back when he was escaping the prison he moved too fast to even notice at all.

While Tai Lung balanced on the unstable bridge, which had been re-created since he and The Furious Five destroyed the last one in their battle, he felt even more dizzy, exhausted and dehydrated.

He hadn't eaten for a long time, neither did he have anything to drink, or get any sleep at all.

His hatred towards his master Shifu and Oogway had kept him away from all these needs most of his time in prison.

But now these needs had to be met, Tai Lung had to hurry to someplace which had food, water and a comfortable place for him to sleep.

He couldn't even keep his eyes open as he walked, he could feel the hunger grow in his stomach.

**

_Damn you Shifu, you filled my head with lies and fake hopes. I won't turn back to the Valley of Peace, before I grow stronger again, I need to become much stronger than that panda, the so-called "Dragon Warrior", I should've been the one given that title, even though that stupid scroll was blank._

Tai Lung's head was filled with thoughts about all this; about the Dragon Scroll, Shifu, the Dragon Warrior Po and his own loss.

If he had the strength he would march back to the Valley of Peace, and this time he would tear the whole damned valley apart... If he had the strength.

His heart was filled with hatred, even stronger hatred which had blinded him 20 years ago, if that scroll hadn't been blank, he would've swear he would be the _true _Dragon Warrior.

_Mark my words Shifu, you'll pay for all this, someday._

And by this thought, Tai Lung fainted...

- - - - -

**This chapter was kind of weird, don't ask why I just think that way ^^U**

**I'll be updating soon, watch out!**


	2. Shui The Lizard

**Up with a new chapter already, you'll get introduced to a totally new character, another Kung Fu warrior, bid him welcome ^^**

**Enjoy and R&R please!**

- - - - -

When Tai Lung awakened again, he saw a pair of green eyes staring down at him, when he rubbed his eyes and his sight cleared, he saw a lizard in front of him.

The lizard was very small; its tail longer than normal lizards' and it wore a blue Chinese shirt. Tai Lung blinked a few times before looking at the lizard again.

"How're you feeling?" the lizard asked with a voice speaking with accent, when he spoke he sounded like a mouse, his voice was very high and clear.

"Starving" Tai Lung mumbled and looked around, he was lying beside a campfire, it had darkened around them and Tai Lung could smell food roasting over the fire.

"Good, the food is done in a moment" the lizard spoke.

"Just why are you helping me?" Tai Lung asked, when he had found his night-vision, he saw that he wasn't at the bridges anymore, he was in the middle of a forest, he couldn't believe if the lizard had carried him all by himself.

"I love helping people who looks like they need my help, and I'm pretty sure you needed it, and I mean it's not like you can do anything anyways, you're weakened quite a lot" the lizard pulled out the food from the fire, Tai Lung could now smell clearly what it was; some kind of chicken meat, but it smelled different than he remembered a chicken would smell.

Tai Lung found the strength to sit up, the lizard sat down beside him, he could sense that it wasn't scared of him at all. It felt how weak he was.

"Here you go" the lizard gave Tai Lung some of the meat in a little bowl made out of wood.

He nodded and started eating right away, it was years since he had tasted meat this good, what he got in prison was sometimes raw, skinny or too old.

"My name is by the way Shui, you know as in 'water'" the lizard said, looking up at Tai Lung, "may I ask where you're going?"

Tai Lung sighed, it felt odd that this lizard talked so casually to him, he knew who he was right? Then why wasn't he afraid? Why wasn't he trembling?

"In fact I don't know, I thought I might find myself a home, but I'm not certain where" Tai Lung suddenly said, it surprised even himself that he just answered right away.

"Oh, you know I think you should go to the Snow Leopards' Mountain; since you're a snow leopard yourself", Shui proposed.

"Snow Leopards' Mountain?" Tai Lung looked at him.

"Yeah, you've never heard of that place?"Shui asked.

"No, I was raised by a red panda, I've never known my family" Tai Lung sighed again, he looked into the fire.

Shui patted his shoulder friendly "you know, I think you'd like the Snow Leopard's Mountain" he smiled "I'll show you the way, it seemed like you were going the right way anyways, so if you don't have any other plans" Shui said.

Tai Lung looked down at the small lizard "I'd like to" he said and nodded a 'thank you'.

Shui simply smiled, he seemed like a happy guy who didn't fear much, and by his clothing and the nunchakus on his back, Tai Lung guessed he could Kung Fu as well.

"Partner?" Shui asked, while doing a movement as if he was going to shake hands.

"Something like that" Tai Lung said, he wasn't sure if he could trust this lizard or if he even would lead him to the mountain at all, but he decided to believe him for now, so he took his clawed hand in his own, and they shook hands in agreement.

But in his thoughts Tai Lung already planned for what to do if this little green fellow fell in his back, and happened to lead him to the Chour-Gom prison again. By then he would make sure to become stronger, and then that lizard wouldn't dare to do anything to him at all.

After their agreement and handshaking, both Tai Lung and Shui went to sleep that night.

**

Early the next morning Tai Lung awoke, he sniffed the air making sure that no one but him and his new "partner" was around, he sighed in relief they were alone.

He wasn't strong enough yet, he still had gotten bad wounds on his body and he could feel his entire insides ache, but he wasn't sure which it was, or how bad it was at all.

Shui was already up, he was preparing for their journey even further in to the lands, the campfire had already died out long ago.

"Good morning" he said cheerfully, "hurry up, we've gotten a long journey in front of us" his smile revealed his long fork-shaped tongue.

Tai Lung simply nodded and stood up, he had a hard time doing so but he managed to stand straight up.

"This way" Shui started walking, for a tiny guy he walked really fast.

Tai Lung followed him right away, he walked a bit slower himself, but still faster than yesterday now with his stomach full, "how far is a 'long' journey?" asked he.

"About a day or two, compared to how far we walk and how long we rest" Shui looked back at his follower.

Tai Lung wasn't sure how long he could keep on, his wounds irritated and hurt him very badly, never before did he feel like this.

'_Damn that Wuxi-fingerhold, and damn that Dragon Warrior' _he growled.

- - - - -

**You've got to know my OC Shui the lizard, what do you think about him? Will he betray Tai Lung or will he in fact help him to the Snow Leopards' Mountain? Tell me what you think will happen between Shui and Tai Lung ^^**

**It won't only become a hard journey for Tai Lung, it'll also become hard for me, since I've got no idea what'll happen DURING their journey, also if you got any ideas for this please tell me, thank you :)**


	3. Dreams of Home & Family

**I got a bit of inspiration back today when I played Kung Fu Panda the game, not something impressive though, but I managed to write a new chapter.**

**Tai Lung happens to show a more friendly and somehow a more silly side of himself, now that he had "befriend" Shui the lizard, who will lead him to his (maybe) birthplace.**

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to come up with a new chapter, I've just got so many things to do at school, lots of troubles I tell ya *sigh***

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

- - - - -

It's been hours since Tai Lung and Shui had left their campfire, Tai Lung wasn't sure of how many hours though. It felt like forever since they had eaten too, though they've had stopped a few times to take small nips of both meat and water.

Tai Lung had to admit that this little lizard, who called himself Shui, had thought of everything. Shui bore a backpack over his shoulder, he was carrying sleeping items, food and some other accessories which Tai Lung wasn't sure of what was.

By now they've reached a river, Tai Lung felt his stomach growl once again.

"Jeez, for a guy like you I must say you get hungry very quickly" Shui said as he turned to the hungry leopard, with a light sigh. "But I guess we can rest for a moment, it's been 5 hours since our last rest" he dropped his backpack on the ground; it seemed heavy by the noise as it hit the ground.

"Maybe you could catch us some fish?" Shui asked as he already had started to gather woods for yet another campfire.

"I guess I can" Tai Lung shrugged, it's been years since he had fished and he wasn't _that _good friends with 'water' neither. But he didn't want to start an argument with Shui, afraid he might lose his temper and therefore also some of the lizard's trust, so he simply walked down to the river.

**

He managed to jump out on a large rock in the middle of the river; he gazed down at the shimmering water waiting for a big fat fish to swim by.

'_There!' _he thought as he saw a giant fish swim his way, if only it knew it was swimming right into its own death, Tai Lung grinned and licked his teeth, he couldn't wait to taste this fish.

He raised his clawed paw and waited for the fish to come closer, it kept swimming towards him and he leaned closer against the water to get a better look at his soon-to-be-lunch. As Tai Lung saw his reflection in the water, the fish suddenly made a move and swam the other way.

"Nooo!" Tai Lung yelled and jumped after the fish, which meant right on his head into the water. For a moment Tai Lung didn't care about the cold water in soaking his fur, he _wanted _that giant fish too badly.

With a quick move with his paw he got a good hold on the fish, he sank his claws into its side and pulled it out of the water, he raised and held the fish high above his head "I got it!" he yelled triumphantly.

Tai Lung's loud roar made Shui jump in surprise, making him drop his wood; he looked surprised at the big catch Tai Lung had made "Wow! I've never seen a bigger fish in my life" he gawked and ran to the border of the river.

Tai Lung walked to the lizard's side still with the fish in his claws, he put it down at the ground and a slight smile crossed his lips because of Shui's amused look.

"Tonight we'll have a great feast!" the lizard told him, "besides it was brave of you to jump out in the water like that" Shui commented him.

"Huh?" Tai Lung looked down at his soaking fur and roared in disgust, he shook his fur dry like crazy making sure that every drop of water left his gray fur once and for all!

Instead he had made his partner all wet by shaking the water off, right next to him, though Shui didn't complain very much, he simply sighed with a slight smile.

**

As the twilight came and the campfire was lighten up, the two... partners sat in front of the fire, with each of their half of the fish, Tai lung caught.

"It's really delicious!" Shui said between large bites.

Tai Lung nodded in agreement, clearly his lizard partner didn't know much about manners, since he happened to spit food out while talking, Tai Lung guessed he hadn't been trained in a temple, more lightly in the wilds or something like that, he didn't know for sure.

"Shui?" Tai Lung suddenly said as he gazed into the fire.

"What?" the lizard asked, sinking some of his fish.

"Can you tell me about that mountain?" for a moment, Shui thought he heard interest in the snow leopard's voice, so he decided not to let his chance get away from him.

"Well of course I can" he said, making a cough as if he was ready to tell a very long story.

"Though the city lies on top of a mountain, it still looks like a nice valley if you didn't know better. Most of the villagers are farmers, they're growing rice mostly. They're the nicest people in the world, most of them are of course snow leopards like you, but there are a few others as well. It's the most perfect place to find a wife, build a family and raise kids I tell you. The village is known for their gorgeous cherry trees and as I said their friendliness, it's not just them being naïve, they're friendly because they really want to, you know?" Shui told.

Tai Lung looked at the green reptile "Friendly like you?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm just being naïve" he chuckled "But these people, though strong, brave and fierce sometimes, will help any of their kind if they just ask them to" he continued.

"Even someone like me?" Tai Lung asked again.

"Well I guess so, just because you're the vicious Tai Lung, I doubt they would look at you differently, I on the other hand had to gather trust and friendliness from them, since I wasn't born in their village, but now they treat me as if I was one of their own, somehow" Shui shrugged.

Tai Lung couldn't help snigger lightly at Shui, then he sighed and lay down in the grass looking at the dark blue night-sky.

"You said it's the ideal place to build a family. Is that your dream?" Tai Lung asked.

Shui rested himself into the grass next to Tai Lung, also looking up at the sky "Nah, I doubt the leopard girls would like me" he giggled "But you would probably be a big catch for a teenage leopard girl I tell you! They would swarm around you like flies, uh well just like flies, but just not as disgusting" Shui assured him.

Tai Lung smiled for a moment "Leopard girls you say?" Tai Lung played with the words in his mind for several minutes, somehow it would be entertaining to actually meet another snow leopard, and a girl would be even better for that matter, Tai Lung had never met another cat-girl, but Tigress, member of the Furious Five, which he hadn't enjoyed at all!

As he fell asleep he thought once more about what Shui had told him '_You would be a big catch for a leopard girl!'_

_- - - - -_

**That's it folks, this might be the last chapter of this year, of course I hope not myself since it's just getting exciting!**

**But if it is I'd like to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my reviewers and whoever that might follow this story, I'm glad you like it so far, I'll see you soon :3**


	4. The Vultures, Shou & Xi

**I'm alive! o.o Sorry for the lack of.. being alive around here, I just returned from vacation so I got time to watch Kung Fu Panda once again, and find my inspiration again.**

**So Shui and Tai Lung will soon come to the mountain - I know this chapter ain't long, but I'll update soon again, promise - and some things happens..**

**I won't spoil anymore owo;**

**Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

**

The next day both Tai Lung and Shui woke up early, even before the sun had yet risen. They still had a very long way to walk, but Shui had said if they left this earlier they'd surely be by the mountain at noon.

For a change, Tai Lung actually felt like trusting this little green lizard. He looked at the reptile as he was covering the cinder, from the dead campfire, with dirt.

Then Tai Lung gazed at the sky, he thought he noticed some mountains not far away.

"So we have to climb the mountain to get up there?" he asked.

"Oh no, it's not that high, we're already on a mountain, the next we have to do is walk up some stairs, then we'll be there in no time" Shui assured him and put on his backpack, ready to leave.

Tai Lung sighed at the lizard's enthusiasm and walked with him.

As they've walked for a few hours Shui got bored by the silence.

"So, I figure you've had a nice dream tonight, huh?" he then asked.

Tai Lung looked at him with a puzzled gaze.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you were talking in your sleep; something about 'leopard girls' and 'love' and 'mountain' and-"

"That's fine, thank you!" Tai Lung quickly interrupted, before their conversation got too personal.

"But it's true, I heard you clearly" Shui insisted, looking at his tall partner.

"Whatever, just keep it to yourself then" the leopard growled.

Yet another few hours of silence, they hardly made any pit-stops this time, they finally reached the stairs leading up to the mountain village, it seemed like a heck of a long way.

"Why did you make this sound so simple?" Tai Lung growled, the stairs seemed like they reached all the way up to the sky and never ended.

"Don't worry you pussycat, it's not as bad as it looks" Shui said, reassuring.

Tai Lung growled under his breath.

"Look who's here!" a wicked voice sounded from above them, when the lizard and the leopard looked up, they noticed a large vulture with a mean look in its eyes.

"Shui has brought us food!" another vulture joined the first.

"Oh no" Shui whispered as he seemed to recognize the birds, he stepped back a little, making sure not to fall down the huge stairs.

Tai Lung wondered for a moment, how these two vultures knew his partner, then he understood; Shui had only been playing him for this long, he had tricked him.

"You filthy little liar!" he roared at the lizard, showing off his many sharp teeth.

Shui fell backwards on the stair he stood on and looked up at Tai Lung with fear in his small eyes.

"Calm down Tai Lung, I've got nothing to do with those two" he tried to make the leopard calm down, but too late.

"Tai Lung? They said you were dead" the first vulture spoke in a mocking voice, and then he snickered evilly.

"I am not, you disgusting carcass-eater!" he snarled at the birds.

"We can rearrange that easily" the other vulture giggled and flew towards Tai Lung, opening his gigantic claws and managed to get ahold on Tai Lung's arm.

The leopard almost howled in pain as the claws dug their way inside his flesh, and then the other vulture attacked Shui, easily knocking the lizard unconscious.

Tai Lung noticed that and soon figured Shui truly didn't set him up, then he started kicking and punching at the birds, but they were too strong, and Tai Lung's body was still greatly weakened after what happened between him and The Dragon Warrior.

Though he kept fighting furiously, the vultures overcame him quickly and soon he fell unconscious as well, from pure exhaustion and, by now, also from blood loss. The vultures' claws and beaks had almost minced their way through his skin and into his flesh. He could not take the damage and soon everything around him went black.

* * *

**For those of you who's wondering what the vultures' names mean, Shou is "corpse", Xi is "death".. Which kinda made sense to me, don't worry they'll appear later again!**

**And nooo, Tai Lung won't die, else I wouldn't want to write this crap -w-**

**Wait and see what'll happen when Tai Lung actually happens to get on the mountain! If he will.. o.o**


	5. Where am I?

**I just got some inspiration, after listening to the 'Everybody is Kung Fu Fighting' song from Kung Fu Panda, so I though "Why not update this fic at the same time?" so I did xD**

**You will be introduced to two other characters in this chapter as Tai Lung suddenly is.. well somewhere.. o.O**

**I actually stopped this chapter quite roughly on purpose, fearing it might get too long if I continued, besides I was also a bit busy with something else xD;**

**Enjoy, R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Shifu was lying beneath his feet, gasping for air as he was staring up at his former student.

"I have always been proud of you" he spoke, his voice shivering; but was it in fear or in tiredness?

He moved closer to his once superior master, who was lying like a dog before him.

"From the first moment, I've been proud of you" the red panda declared, his breathing seemed to grow weaker as he fought for air.

"And it was my pride that blinded me" he coughed, looking up at the young snow leopard who was gazing back at his mentor, the man who had adopted him, and cared for him.

"I loved you too much to see what you were becoming, what I was turning you into" the old red panda tried to find some sympathy and concern in his student's eyes, but he found nothing, he felt like he was about to cry.

"I-I'm sorry" he finally whispered.

The snow leopard growled in anger and emitted his long sharp claws in front of his master, leaning down towards him.

"I don't want your apology... I want my scroll!" he suddenly roared and lunged his large clawed paw at the person he had once called master. The one he had once seen as his father.

"No!" Tai Lung finally awoke, sitting up in surprise from this terrible dream. He looked around, he was indoor in a dojo, it seemed. There were large painted scrolls on the walls showing off different animals performing great kung fu-skilled attacks.

The rice paper-doors were pushed aside and an old snow leopard walked inside, he wasn't very tall, he was rather fat and he wore a long green male kimono, almost covering his feet. He had his tail dragging after him, and it had a crack in the tip as if someone had stepped really hard on it, or probably because the old cat had his tail pinched between the sliding doors. He had a long traditional kung fu-lookalike beard, which was white like his fur; his eyebrows looked like his beard and were also white. Tai Lung noticed he had a scar across his left eye and a smaller scar on his upper lip.

Tai Lung wondered what this old geezer was and he slightly growled, that's when he felt a deep pain in his chest and looked down at himself. His right arm along with his chest, and his lower stomach was covered in bandages; he noticed he was lying on a bed with a blanket on. When he slighted pulled it away he quickly noticed he wasn't wearing any pants and he quickly got confused.

"You better put that blanket back on, you don't want to scare the poor girl away" the old leopard finally spoke, still standing by the open door, his voice was low and very rusty, Tai Lung figured he would be ancient as he coughed hardly afterwards.

"Master Fang? Are you coughing again?" a female voice spoke from outside the room and per reflex Tai Lung quickly pulled his blanket on again, just in case.

"I am not" the old cat said beneath loud coughs.

"Yes you are" the female sighed, and the rice paper doors were slid aside a bit more, Tai Lung had to shut his eyes for a moment as the bright sunrays hit his face.

When he finally was able to see again, a young female snow leopard was standing at the entrance, she wore a pink kimono with long sleeves, though the sleeves had been tied together on her back, showing off her smooth fur on her arms. She had an innocent face which never had seen that of an angry mine ever.

Her eyes were mild and her tail was swaying from side to side in happiness.

She had a dish in her hands with a bowl of soup and three cups of tea on it. She handed one of the cups for the older and much shorter leopard next to her, after putting some special herb in his cup.

"Here you go master" she said with her soft voice. The older cat grumbled a 'thank you' as he was handed the cup, he didn't seem to enjoy the taste of his tea.

"It's for your own good" the girl explained to him, though as if it had been the 100th time she did, having a strict look on her face as she had raised a finger.

Tai Lung felt almost bedazzled by this creature, he had never seen any other snow leopards before, and this girl was certainly beautiful. He almost caught himself in pulling back as she approached him.

"You're looking better now" she said as she placed the dish next to his bed, kneeling as she did "This is for you" she motioned for the bowl and the cup.

"Thank you" Tai Lung slightly nodded and was about to take the bowl when he suddenly got something else on his mind.

"Where am I?" he asked and looked at the girl and the old man.

"Well where do you think son? You're at the Snow Leopard Mountain, of course" the old leopard said as he slightly closed the door and walked up to Tai Lung's bed.

"Snow Leopard Mountain? But I fought two vultures-" Tai Lung started.

"You _were _but Master Fang saved you" the girl interrupted and gently smiled at Tai Lung.

"You were attacked by the vultures; Shou and Xi, they're the messengers of the Dragon Lord" the old cat explained as he settled down on the other side of Tai Lung's bed.

Tai Lung started thinking back at the fight then he looked a bit more concerned "Where's Shui?" he almost burst out right into the old leopard's face.

The older cat looked a tad annoyed and pushed him away, just by pressing his finger against Tai Lung's forehead.

"The lizard's fine, he should be-" but he didn't get to say more, when the door was swung open.

"Are you okay!" the small green lizard; Shui stood at the entrance, his left arm and right leg covered in bandages, but he seemed to have no trouble in running towards Tai Lung.

"I'm really sorry, but I wasn't the one who set you up, the vultures came by themselves, just ask Master Fang if you don't believe me, I would never get my best friend in trouble" the lizard said very fast as he had knelt quickly in front of the bed.

"Shui, please keep quiet" Tai Lung sighed and closed the lizard's mouth by placing his finger on his beak-like lips. Shui didn't seem to have finished though, and still tried speaking through sealed lips.

Tai Lung sighed at the little reptile and then he looked at the female leopard again "What is this place?"

"We're at Master Fang's kung fu academy" the girl replied "Master Fang is a genius kung fu master."

"_Was_" the old cat corrected her "I haven't trained anyone for many years" he coughed and took a sip at his tea.

The girl sighed at him and handed the third cup of tea to Shui, who had settled down "You're still training me" she said.

Tai Lung was surprised that such a lovely lady would practice kung fu, that's when he was hit back, remembering his dream and he gazed down at his rough clawed paws.

He growled slightly underneath his breath.

_Master._

_

* * *

_**I don't know when I will be able to update again, as I've just started school again, so it's not gonna be that often.**

**But I will reveal the name of the female leopard next time :D**


	6. A Girl Not to Mess With

**Oh dear! I'm actually back on track again o.o My computer was finally fixed, and now you guys can finally enjoy yourselves with my work again :D**

**Hope I won't disapoint, you'll soon realize the meaning of this fic's title :P**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

After finishing his cooked meal, Tai Lung was allowed to go outside later on. The girl leopard had washed his clothes from dirt and stained blood, Tai Lung still played with the thought of her being a kung-fu master as well as a fantastic wife for a lucky man.

What in the world was he thinking? He quickly shook that thought aside, he was the fearsome Tai Lung, the villain that almost destroyed The Valley of Peace and _almost _defeated the Dragon Warrior and killed his former master, Shifu.

The large leopard growled under his breath and clenched his massive fists; his anger was still as terrifying as ever. But how come he had these blended thoughts?

At any rate he didn't get to think any further, as Shui suddenly spoke, being the only other person left in the room, and with Tai Lung keeping quiet, he was starting to feel bored.

"Hey Tai Lung, whaddya think about Fai Li?" he said, with a grin on his beaklike-lips, he was sitting in the middle of the room, balancing on his tail while not touching the ground with his feet.

Tai Lung sighed but then looked questioning at his lizard-friend.

"Fai Li?" he asked puzzled and turned to the reptile.

"Yeah, y'know the girl who gave you food" he said as he tried to keep balance.

"Her name is Fai Li?" he murmured and then looked at the open door, the sun was still shining brightly, Tai Lung thought he saw a figure outside causing him to get a bit curious.

As he walked out he was met with a fantastic sight; the martial arts academy held the biggest and most gorgeous garden one would ever imagine, not only did it have huge flowerbeds along the house itself, there were also countless of cherry trees in full bloom and to top it all off; a small lake in the middle of the garden.

Tai Lung had to admit it was beyond comparison and he felt, just for a short moment, totally breathless. That's when he noticed the girl near the largest cherry tree, Fai Li was staring up at the tree's crown, her back turned to Tai Lung. He observed that her tail was swinging from side to side like it had done earlier.

For a moment he felt completely bedazzled by the girl, even though she didn't even look at him, she probably hadn't even noticed he was there.

Suddenly the sun blocked his vision and he had to hold up his paw as a screen, unfortunately it was his bandaged arm, which he had per reflex chosen to use, and he quickly growled in pain.

"Is everything okay?" he suddenly heard the female ask him, she was now standing right in front of him.

Tai Lung swiftly looked at her, rather surprised actually, while rubbing his sore arm.

"Yeah, I just sprained my arm I think" he tried to keep calm and turned his eyes away from the girl.

"Let me look at it" she offered and as Tai Lung didn't object, she gently placed her soft paws on his arm. Compared to his own fur hers was surely washed and combed every day, she looked so clean that he could hardly imagine her do any kind of sports, especially not kung fu.

Tai Lung kept quiet the whole time as this rare beauty did her work; it felt like she was just massaging his arm, he didn't feel pain, not the slightest.

He got to notice her very long eyelashes as well as her yellow, warm eyes. Really, if time stopped now Tai Lung wouldn't mind it at all.

"There" Fai Li said and let go of Tai Lung's arm "It should be better now" she smiled at the larger cat.

Tai Lung tried to feel his arm and stretched it out a tad, then the whole way. He tilted his head in surprise and looked at the girl again.

He just managed to get eye-contact with her "Thank you" he said, trying to stay calm.

She gently smiled "No need to thank me, it was nothing" then she walked into the garden again.

"You should talk to her" a small voice suddenly said beside Tai Lung, pushing him with his green tail was Shui, he had that stupid grin on his face again "You _do _like her" he teased.

"Shut up" Tai Lung snarled under his breath but then decided to walk after Fai Li, he didn't want to agree with the lizard, but there was something fascinating about the girl.

"You're gonna like it here" she said when he was only a few feet behind her, she kept staring at the cherry tree.

Tai Lung didn't say a word, instead he walked up next to her "You're not afraid of me?" he asked with a rough voice.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" she asked him, giggling as she did.

It wasn't meant like it, but Tai Lung couldn't help but feel a bit agitated and somewhat annoyed by her question, and he almost snarled at her.

"Because I'm Tai Lung, the one who almost destroyed a whole valley and killed my master!"

This caused the girl's smile to fade and she turned to him.

"And I'm Fai Li, the one who could either help you heal or cause you more pain than necessary" she said with a dry voice "I'm actually not as innocent as I may look like, if that's what you think, good day sir."

And with those words she walked past a dumbfound Tai Lung, who didn't have any comeback for what she had just said to him. Then again, if she could make his arm not hurt from just a short massage, what couldn't she do if she actually tried to hurt him?

He sighed and looked up at the tree, where Fai Li had been looking the whole time; he noticed a bird nest up there, with approximately four blue eggs in it, and a little bird sitting near the eggs, keeping an eye on them.

When it noticed Tai Lung, it started tweeting almost in a defending manner, as if he were to seal its' eggs.

* * *

**I have to admit I cannot remember what Fai Li's name meant, but it was something with 'flowers' or 'gentle' or 'sweet'. Something like that owo**

**She's not one to mess with apparently O.o Tai Lung, you have no way with ladies -.-'**

**Anyways, it feel so good to be back again *sigh* I've really missed it QwQ**

**See you again soon guys, I'm gonna update much more in the future :)**


End file.
